Forget Me Not
by glitterpop
Summary: LJ 7TH YEAR. The night of the big Quidditch match, something happens, something Lily can't remember. Now, James Potter thinks he's her boyfriend and her entire life is turned upside down as she struggles to find out exactly what happened that night.
1. Night

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR (shocked?) and I don't own anything Harry Potter. The idea for this story came from "Forget You" by Jennifer Echols, which I similarly don't own. So all props go to those people.

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

* * *

Part One: Night

"Lily? Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Lily Evans turned towards her exasperated friend, blinking in surprise. "Of course," she lied. "Something about a victory party?" It was a safe guess, considering the big Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match tomorrow. It was all anybody was talking about.

Lily, however, had been too busy thinking of ways to dump her current boyfriend. A fellow seventh year in Ravenclaw, he was a nice enough bloke, but her interest in him had been dwindling for quite some time now. She was a young thing of seventeen, after all. Who wanted to be tied down at seventeen?

"Well you never answered my question," Marlene said. They turned a corner and continued walking down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "Do you need me to help you sneak in Davis?"

Lily wrinkled her nose at the mention of her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend's name. "That's hardly necessary, seeing as we'll be broken up by then."

Marlene stopped abruptly, staring at her with wide eyes. "But- you- broken up?" Lily nodded, amused at her reaction. "Lily Evans! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The redhead shrugged. "I just now decided it."

"Blimey," said Marlene. "I thought you guys had a great relationship."

"Maybe, but things have been off with us for a while now. In fact, I've barely seen him all week."

They finally arrived at the Fat Lady. "Well, I never liked him much anyway," Marlene admitted. "He doesn't care about you enough."

Lily tried to hide her surprise. How long had Marlene been secretly thinking that? The serious look on her face said since the very beginning. While it was true that Davis wasn't the ideal boyfriend, she'd always thought that he'd cared about her. Perhaps Marlene had seen something in him that she hadn't.

Realizing that they had been standing immobile in front of a rather impatient Fat Lady, Lily opened her mouth to relay the password, but before she could utter a syllable, the portrait swung open and she had to jump back to avoid getting smacked in the face.

"Ruddy hell! Sorry about that!" A tall, messy-haired boy had emerged, looking sheepish until his eyes landed on Lily. "Oh," he said flatly, "hi, Evans."

"Potter," Lily nodded, equally disinterested, but he had already turned to go down the corridor. She climbed into the Common Room after Marlene, feeling a bit irritated, even though she had no right to feel that way. Potter had given up on her years ago. They hadn't had a non-Heads-related conversation since fifth year. In fact, Lily was pretty sure that he hated her.

She trudged up the stairs to her dormitory, shaking all thoughts of James Potter from her head.

* * *

Lily was in a bad mood.

She didn't care that she was at the most exciting Quidditch game of the year, or that her team was slaughtering their opponents. All she wanted to do was sit in a corner and glare, and if one more person jostled her, so help her Merlin she'd-

"Blimey! Did you see that? Sometimes I forget how ruddy brilliant a Chaser James is!" Marlene exclaimed.

Lily sniffed and tightened the red and gold scarf dangling from her neck. Typical Potter, making even her best friend hypnotized by him. Wasn't it enough to have the entire school eating out of the palm of his hand? Personally, she didn't see the appeal. Sure, he was good-looking in that dashing, dangerous sort of way, and he was charming enough to con Dumbledore into appointing him Head Boy, but other than that he was nothing special. She tried repeating this to herself as he scored yet another goal for Gryffindor.

If she was being honest, her bad mood had less to do with the annoyances of Potter and everything to do with the disappearance of her boyfriend. She hadn't seen even a glance of him since yesterday and it was driving her crazy. How was she supposed to break up with him if he never showed his face?

She squinted in the direction of the Ravenclaw stands, but the cluster of people blended together to form one uniform blob. Just as she was raking her eyes down the stands for a third time, the crowd gave a deafening roar and the stands shook as the entire Gryffindor section jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

"We won! We won!"

"Victory for Gryffindor!"

Marlene grabbed her hand. "Let's go down to the field to congratulate them!"

"What? Marlene!" Protestations aside, Lily found herself being dragged through the throngs of celebrating Gryffindors and onto the lush green field where a crowd had already gathered around the winning Quidditch Team. Sure enough, Marlene had managed to push her way into the circle of people around Potter.

"James," she gushed, "you were brilliant!"

Potter grinned and ruffled his hair a bit as Marlene recounted her favorite parts of the match. Lily tried valiantly not to roll her eyes. Instead, she focused her efforts on scanning the crowd. This was getting ridiculous, she decided.

"So how about you, Evans? Did you come to congratulate me?"

Lily whipped her head around to glare at Potter, who was grinning condescendingly at her. Honestly, she had no time for this! "No, not really."

His eyes darkened. "I figured as much. Uptight little shrews never know how to have fun."

She had a feeling he wasn't referring to her refusal to say congratulations anymore. Lily bit her lip, suddenly feeling like crying of all things! Since when did she care what James Potter thought about her?

"Congratulations," she said dully. "I'm going to go find my boyfriend."

She turned to leave, ignoring the derisive sound Potter made at her parting comment. She walked over to a familiar group of Ravenclaws, Davis's friends, and forced a smile. "Do you know where Davis is?"

They shook their heads at her, casting her sympathetic glances. This threw her off. Why did they look like they felt sorry for her? Was it possible that they had heard Potter call her a shrew? She glanced over her shoulder at the Head Boy. No, they were too far away to have heard that.

"Er, well, thanks." Lily nodded at them and continued on through the crowd, which was quickly thinning out, as everybody was eager to get back to their Common Rooms. It was getting late and Lily had half a mind to do the same. Lily started as she locked eyes with a dark-haired boy across the pitch. Severus was glaring at her as he trudged alongside his creepy Slytherin friends. Lily looked away, cheeks red. She almost felt like crying again. _No_, she decided, _if anyone should be crying, it's him._

An unexplainable urge prompted Lily to gaze up at the sky as she contemplated what to do next. The moon was almost blinding, and she practically had to squint in order to get a good look at it. _How pretty_, she thought. She tore her eyes away from the sight and focused once more on the bright green of the pitch.

And that was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

"Lily! Lily, can you hear me?"

Lily sighed and fisted a clump of grass. _Hmm, grass._ That was funny. Why was she laying in the grass? _Head Girls shouldn't be rolling around on the ground_, she thought. "Mmph," she mumbled. Her head was pounding.

"Shh, it's okay. Just try to stay awake." A cool hand swept across her forehead.

Lily recognized that smooth voice instantly. "James, what's going on?" She tried to lift her head up to get a good look at her surroundings, but she couldn't move her neck.

"You hit your head, remember? Don't move, we have to wait for Peter." She felt the same hand that was on her forehead brush back her hair away from her face. Well, this was odd. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Is Peter okay?" she asked, for lack of a better thing to say. She was so confused.

James chuckled a bit at that. "He's fine. It's you we have to worry about."

"Why? You hate me. Everybody hates me." Her throat tightened as she recalled Severus's hateful glare and Potter's own disdain-filled words.

He pulled her into his arms. "That's not true at all. You're Lily Evans. Everyone loves you." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

Okay, there was definitely something amiss here.

"I have to find Davis," she said, but she snuggled in closer to James. Was it cheating if you planned on breaking up anyway?

"Forget about that fucker. Where the fuck is- oh, there he is. Wormtail!" James called.

Lily burst into hysterical giggles at that. "Wormtail? That's funny."

"Shh," he said. "Pete, d'you have the map?"

Lily giggled again. She felt so _weird_. What was going on? Her eyes drifted closed.

"Sorry," came Peter's voice, sounding hassled. "It's rough out there. You better get her inside now."

Lily felt herself being picked up. "I'm working on it," James grunted. She laughed again and tried to open her eyes, but they were glued shut. She was really tired all of a sudden too. James wouldn't mind if she took a nap, would he? Sighing peacefully, she buried her head into his shirt and went to sleep.

* * *

Bright, her dormitory was much too bright.

Lily popped an eye open. Why hadn't she remembered to draw her hangings before she went to sleep? The sunlight was streaming in through the window and practically scalding her eyelids. She sat up to close them and was overcome by an intense wave of pain. _Bugger_. Her head was _throbbing_.

Lily glanced around the dormitory and saw that it was deserted. She must have slept in, which was very unlike her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got dressed for breakfast. Her head was still pulsing, but she ignored the pain and stumbled down into the Common Room.

It was deserted save for a few stray fifth year girls in the corner. Lily frowned. Marlene must have already gone down to breakfast. She hoped she had saved her a piece of toast at the very least.

"Lily, you're up!"

There was a bang as a pair of shoes hit the bottom step of the stairs to the boys' dormitory and then James Potter was bounding over to her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Er, yes," she said. She tried to keep her face as indifferent as possible, as she was still furious at him for calling her uptight. He probably just had some Head business to discuss with her though, which meant all she would have to do was nod.

Except what he did next had nothing at all to do with Head business. Lily wasn't sure what it had to do with, actually. There was no explanation whatsoever why James Potter would pull her towards him and plant the most spectacular kiss she'd ever received right on her lips.

"Po-Potter!" Lily sputtered, tearing her lips from his in surprise. He chuckled as if he thought she was joking and nuzzled her neck. Lily considered the possibility of her having accidentally fallen into some sort of magical cabinet and landing in an alternate universe or something. Crazier things had happened, after all.

"Are you feeling better?" James was staring into her eyes, looking concerned again. Had Lily not been so confused and flustered by his touch, she could have slapped his hand away when he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Why was he asking her how she felt? Did something happ- _oh_. The distant memories of last night hit her like a freight train. One minute she had been standing on the pitch, looking for her boyfriend, and the next she was lying in the grass next to James. What the fuck had happened last night?

"Um," Lily said. She didn't even know where to start. Her eyes fell on to the large gash on his cheek. Before she could stop herself she was tracing it with her finger. "What happened?"

He grabbed her finger and kissed it. "It's nothing."

Lily frowned, temporarily forgetting this alternate-universe predicament. "That doesn't look like nothing. Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, running his hands up and down her sides. Lily nearly shivered. She was suddenly very aware that they were standing in the middle of the Common Room.

She gestured to the gawking girls in the corner. "People are staring."

He gave her a crooked grin. "Then come with me to my dormitory."

Lily didn't know what coming up to his dormitory entailed, but it didn't sound like he wanted help with his homework. The Lily of yesterday would have kicked him in the shins or sent a nice hex his way at this point, but she had to be careful. She needed to figure out what had happened last night before she started hexing. She wasn't sure how much Potter knew and making him mad wasn't going to do her any good.

"Er, I can't. I have to find Marlene."

"Alright then." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a parting grin. "I have to go find the lads – not to get into any trouble, of course."

"Well, you better not!" Lily exclaimed, feeling a bit like her old uptight self again. He laughed, which confused her – Did he think she was joking? – before bounding off to Merlin knows where. The second he was out of sight, Lily began her frenzied trek to the Great Hall, the tropical storm in her head pulsing with every hurried step she took.

She found Marlene spreading jam onto a piece of toast near the end of the table and immediately accosted her.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Marlene?"

The blonde girl started, dropping the piece of toast jam-first onto her lap. "Lily! Y-you're awake!"

"Why is that so surprising?" Lily asked, annoyed.

Marlene dabbed at her skirt with a napkin. "Well, considering you nearly died last night, I was expecting you to stay in bed all day."

"Nearly died? What are you talking about?" The throbbing in her head was getting worse.

"What are _you_ talking about? Don't you remember what happened?"

"No!" said Lily desperately. "I have no idea what's going on! All I remember is looking for Davis after the game and then being in the grass and something about a map. I don't know how I ended up in my bed or why Potter keeps kissing me. Marlene, I think I'm going crazy!"

Marlene looked overwhelmed. "Just... calm down, Lil. You're not crazy. What's the last thing you remember?"

Lily sighed. "I told you. I remember walking around the pitch after we talked to Potter to find Davis. That's it. Then I remember waking up in the grass and being really confused and then waking up in my bed."

"Fucking hell," said Marlene. "The Whomping Willow must have knocked all the memories right out of you!"

"I got hit by the Whomping Willow?" Lily croaked, her hand going to the large bump on her forehead.

"Shit," Marlene cursed again. "You really don't remember. Merlin, Lil, you should really go to the Hospital Wing."

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine. I just want to know what happened."

Marlene let out a deep breath. "Well, I don't exactly have all the details. I mean, I didn't see you much after you left me with Potter. I do know that you and Davis got into a huge row and then you went off with James and I didn't see you again until he was carrying you into the girls' dorms saying you got hit by the Whomping Willow."

Lily felt faint. "Why would I have gone off with James?"

Marlene shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I think you broke up with Davis. You seemed really upset."

"This isn't making any sense." Lily buried her head in her hands.

Marlene put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I think you need to talk to James."

"Yeah, I guess so." Her head shot up. "Wait a second. What am I going to do when I see Davis tomorrow in Herbology? I don't even know what I said to him."

"Just ignore him. Or better yet, ask him what happened. Even _I_ don't know what went down between you two."

Lily groaned. That didn't sound fun at all. She poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice, but couldn't bring herself to take a sip.

This whole thing had just gotten a lot more complicated than it needed to be, but she was determined to find out what had happened.

_I'll start with Potter_, she thought. He was the guiltiest out of all of them in any case. Her palms tingled ominously. Her inability to control herself around the boy was going to make things difficult. Difficult, indeed.

Abandoning her full goblet of pumpkin juice, Lily bid Marlene goodbye and set off for the Hospital Wing.

**End Part 1**

* * *

**Note: **Tell me if this should be continued...via review. =D


	2. Day

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Part Two: Day**

**

* * *

**

The Hospital Wing was unusually busy that morning, and it took Madame Pomfrey a whole five minutes before Lily was finally approached by her.

"Dear, dear, this looks rather serious," she said after Lily admitted to bumping her head. "I'm afraid you have a small concussion. I have an elixir that will help, but it will probably knock you out." She began rummaging through one of her drawers.

"Er," Lily said, unsure of how to proceed, "is there a chance that this concussion could cause...memory loss or something?"

"Aha!" The nurse brought out a small bottle with a purplish liquid swishing around in it. She uncorked the stopper and regarded Lily with a curious expression. "Well, yes, I suppose a bump to the head could cause minor memory loss."

Lily took the proffered bottle and downed it quickly, the tension in her head instantly easing. "Is there some kind of potion that would make the memories come back?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "I'm afraid not. The mind is a curious thing, you see." She still looked suspicious, but Lily shot her an innocent smile. Pomfrey turned her attentions to a bed in the corner. "I'll get your potion in a second, Mr. Lupin."

Lily's eyes darted to the sickly looking boy she hadn't yet noticed in the corner. Lily couldn't remember ever seeing Remus the previous night, which was curious, but she suspected that he probably knew more about Potter than she did.

"Remus," she began, but dark spots dotted her vision and she had to lean against one of the beds.

"That must be the potion kicking in," the nurse said, whisking Lily off to a bed.

Lily sighed in frustration, but there was nothing else she could to but to lie back against one of the Hospital Wing pillows and succumb to the overwhelming drowsiness she felt. She was asleep in less than a second.

She woke up to the sound of murmuring.

"-doesn't need to know that, James."

Lily blinked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

The voices sounded vaguely familiar. Lily sat up, her bleary eyes taking in the uniform walls of the Hospital Wing. It felt like an eternity since she had first come in there. How long had she been asleep for?

"Oh, good, you're up." Madame Pomfrey hustled over to her and did a routine check of her head. "Good as new," she proclaimed.

"Lily, you're alive!" James Potter stepped out from behind one of the curtained beds and grinned in her direction. Oh Merlin. She'd almost forgotten about this.

"What day is it?" she asked, to no one in particular.

"Monday. You have classes in an hour," the nurse said.

Lily gasped. "I slept an entire day?"

"That must have been one serious concussion," James remarked, but he looked a little concerned despite the lightness of his tone.

"Can I go now?" She looked towards the nurse, who nodded and scuttled off to aid a continuously barfing first year. Lily slipped out of the bed and attempted to smooth down her hair.

"Do you feel better? Do you want me walk you back to your dormitory?"

Lily couldn't help but feel touched at his concern for her. It was almost cute, really. Well, it would have been cute, if he didn't hate her guts, that is. "I'm perfectly fine, James." She remembered the talk she and Marlene had before she'd gone to the Hospital Wing. It was now or never. "Actually, would you like to take a walk?"

A roguish grin and a tug of the hand later, James was pulling Lily down the corridor. "Where to?"

Lily decided she liked the feeling of his hand in hers. "Let's go to the grounds."

Along they went, until they had reached the beech tree that Lily knew the Marauders liked to frequent. Lily decided she had put it off long enough. "James," she began.

James, on the other hand, appeared to have a different idea. Before she could even open her mouth to explain, she found herself being pressed up against the tree by his lean body, and, a mere second later, being thoroughly snogged.

"Mmm," he murmured against her lips. "I missed you."

"Okay," Lily said, dazed in spite of herself by his dizzying touch. He might be messing around with her, but the fact remained that James Potter was a phenomenal kisser. It was the hormone-ridden teenage girl part of her that had trouble tearing her mouth away.

She let him explore her mouth for a bit, secretly gleeful at the way he had put his fingers under her chin to tip her head back for better access. Though she would never admit it, she might have even kissed him back a little bit. The way he was kissing her though, suggested familiarity. He was kissing her as if they were together – a _couple_.

Except as far as technicalities went, she was still going out with Davis.

She ripped her mouth away in a fever of indignation. Honestly, what was she doing? The potion she had taken must have muddled her mind. She had strayed far from her original mission: getting to the bottom of the events of that night.

"We can't do this."

James, hopelessly oblivious, smirked against her neck. "Why? Because we'll be late for Charms?"

"No," Lily said, stepping out of his warm embrace, "because I have a boyfriend."

"Do you now?" He grinned, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back up against him. "What's he like, this boyfriend? Not the jealous type, I hope."

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "James, I'm not joking around. I'm going out with Davis, remember?"

She felt him tense and step back a bit. "You mean you still haven't officially broken up yet?"

"Well, yes, but," she cocked her head to the side, "how did you know I was planning on breaking up with him?"

He squinted, almost accusingly, at her. "I'm not sure I understand."

Lily wasn't sure how to best respond to the coldness in his voice. She wasn't in a position to make him upset, not if she wanted to find out what was going on.

"Thank you for, er, helping me out, but this doesn't change the fact we've hated each other for years."

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I've never hated you, Lily."

"No need to rewrite history," she said dryly. "You did call me an uptight shrew, after all." She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible, so as not to let him know how deeply his little quip had hit.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

_Once would be nice_, she almost snapped. The look on his face, however, made her think otherwise. Perhaps he _had_ apologized. It was just another thing to add to the list of things she couldn't remember. "Look, I have to go get my things for lessons. Thanks for the concern, really."

"Lily." She felt his hand on her wrist as she turned to leave. "Why are you acting like this? Are you mad at me or something?"

Lily sighed. "No, but I don't understand why you're being so nice to me. Is this some kind of prank? Whatever happened Saturday night doesn't change anything. We're still rivals or whatever you want to call it."

He dropped her wrist and his face hardened. "Fine."

"Fine." She nodded primly and once more turned to leave. This time he didn't stop her.

She trudged back to the castle with only the sound of freshly fallen leaves crinkling under her feet to keep her company. She supposed she felt a little bad. James had looked so distressed, she almost believed that he was sincere in his affections for her. Of course, her mind knew better than that. James Potter had hated her since the beginning of sixth year. This was obviously some convoluted plan of his to make her look stupid. She didn't know what she had been thinking trying to get him to give her information. It wasn't as if he was a trustworthy source.

No, the person she should have sought out was Davis. Marlene had said that she had gotten into a row with him. In any case, she needed to figure out what exactly had happened between the two of them.

Lily trekked up to her dormitory and shoved her Charms book and some parchment into her bag. Her hair needed a good brushing and her uniform was hopelessly rumpled, but it would all have to wait. With a wave of her hand to one of her dorm-mates, she was off again.

She briskly walked down the corridor towards Flitwick's classroom, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for any Ravenclaws. She had the misfortune of taking Charms with the Slytherins, but she knew Davis simultaneously had Arithmancy right down the corridor.

She walked up and down the corridor a few times, but it was no use. He had obviously already gone to lessons. She would have to wait until after Charms.

Defeated, she walked lethargically into Charms and sat down, making sure to save a seat for Marlene. The rest of the Gryffindors must have been late because she was practically the only one. She tapped her quill against the desk in her impatience.

Lily glanced to her left at the pack of Slytherins and was alarmed to note that Snape was glaring at her rather menacingly. She looked away, feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what his problem was, considering they hadn't exchanged so much as a word since fifth year. He was probably over there plotting her death or something with his creepy Death Eater friends.

Lily returned to tapping her quill and breathed a sigh of relief when Marlene finally took her took next to her.

"How'd it go with Potter?" Marlene whispered. Flitwick had taken his place at the front of the classroom was currently demonstrating some kind of charm involving an unfortunate Peter Pettigrew as his test subject.

Lily sighed and looked around for the object of their discussion. The seat next to Sirius was suspiciously empty. "Not very good."

As if to illustrate her point, James walked into the classroom, late, looking particularly moody. He didn't look at her as he sat down next to Sirius.

Marlene looked from him to her and back again. "I see."

Lily buried her head in her hands. "I can't deal with all of this! Everyone's bloody glaring at me at all hours of the day and I have no idea what's going on."

Marlene looked concerned. "Maybe you should take some time off in the Hospital Wing..."

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "All I need to do is get through this class and then find my boyfriend."

Her friend raised her eyebrows at this display of melodrama, but said nothing. Lily tried to focus her attention on what Professor Flitwick was saying, but after innumerable stolen glances at the messy haired boy two rows up, she accepted that she wasn't going to be learning anything this lesson.

When lessons dismissed, Lily practically knocked her chair over in her haste to get out of the classroom. When she saw Davis's blonde head across the corridor, she nearly sighed in relief.

She shoved through a relentless pack of sixth years to get to him. "Hullo," she said breathlessly when she finally made it over to him.

He looked over at her in surprise. "Er, hello Lily." He looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Listen," Lily said, raising her voice a little to accommodate the bustling roar of the corridor. "I was wondering if we could talk."

He looked around in a panic, almost as if he was _frightened_ of her. "Look, I think everything that needed to be said has been said."

She blinked, confused. "Er, okay, but the thing is, I don't exactly remember-"

"Lily," he said, actually condescending to look her in the eye, "Don't make this harder than it already is. Let's try to part on amicable terms, okay?"

"Did we break up?" she asked, twisting to one side to avoid being jostled by a large fifth year boy with an owl.

He sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and looked at her pityingly. He seemed to have regained his confidence. "I think we already established that Saturday night."

Lily nodded. "Okay. I can't quite remember – what happened after that?"

He shook his head. "Very funny. Becky already feels bad enough. 'Speaking of, I promised I'd meet her in the library." He nodded his farewell, leaving her there dumbfounded.

"Who the ruddy hell is Becky?" she asked herself, leaning against the corridor wall and watching the students trickle by.

"Rebecca Radcliffe?" suggested someone.

Lily's head whipped around. "Oh, Emmeline. Were you standing there the whole time?"

The girl nodded sheepishly and went to stand by her. Emmeline was one of the only Ravenclaw girls in her year that Lily actually liked. She had always been the nicest of Davis's mates.

"I couldn't help but overhear," she said. "Crowded corridor and all that. But I'm confused – did Davis not tell you about Becky when you broke up?"

Lily considered telling her a lie, but her eyes were so wide and understanding, that she decided against it. "Whatever happened that night, I can't remember a thing. I hit my head on...something." She decided not to divulge that it was the Whomping Willow that had caused her accident.

"Oh dear." Her big eyes widened even further, giving her the appearance of a bug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." She waved her concern away. "But if you know anything about what happened between Davis and me..."

"Oh, well..." She looked a bit unsure of herself. "It's not really my place to tell, but if I were you I'd want to know."

"Want to know what?" She had to restrain herself from jumping up and down in anticipation.

She looked around. The corridor had cleared. "Davis has been cheating on you with Rebecca Radcliffe."

Lily blinked. That was certainly unexpected. "Er. Oh."

Emmeline searched her face for emotion, but Lily remained expressionless. The truth was, she didn't care enough about Davis to be upset that he'd so obviously stopped caring for her, but the fact that he had been cheating on her? That made her mad.

"I heard Becky talking in the dorms last night. From what I gathered, you caught them together at the Quidditch game and got into a huge row about it."

Lily recalled the condescending way that he had just spoken to her and felt more incensed. "Do you know how long this has been going on?"

Emmeline bit her lip. "Not for too long, I think."

"Hmph."

"Are you mad?" Emmeline asked. "Because if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure James Potter hexed him good for you. That's probably why Davis was so eager to get away."

Lily almost choked. "He – what?" James was hexing people in her honor now? Suddenly things were so much worse. She tried very hard not to feel flattered. _He hates me, _she reminded herself. _This is all a part of his master prank._

"It's pretty romantic if you ask me, " Emmeline said dreamily.

"Hm, sure," said Lily. "Thanks for your help, Emmeline, really."

"Oh sure," the girl said. "See you around, Lily." Lily waved over her shoulder and started walking with no particular destination in mind. She had a good two hours until her next lesson. There was no way she was going to library knowing what she knew now. And the Common Room? She didn't even want to think of who might be hanging around there.

She was struck suddenly with an idea. If she wanted to really get some answers, she would have to start at the source. Lily fished her cloak out of her rucksack and took off down the corridor for the Whomping Willow.

* * *

End of Part Two

* * *

_Note:_ Long overdue, I know. I'll be able to update more frequently, however, so drop me a line if you want me to continue this! Also, this is hideously unedited, but I'll fix it up later...maybe.


End file.
